Melodytchi's Lesson that isn't a Violin Lesson
by FabMelodytchi
Summary: A comical and kinky Tamagotchi fanfic involving Lovelitchi's attempts to teach Melodytchi how to masturbate as she tries to figure out what will turn Melodytchi on. Will contain the pairings Lovelitchi x Melodytchi and Mametchi x Himespetchi. All characters in the story are 18 years or older.


It was very early in Tamagotchi Town. The sky was still dark and filled with stars, though the crown of the sun peered over the horizon and shed a faint light across the town. In Tama Café, everyone was fast asleep… except for Lovelitchi, who was more than awake. She was lying on her bed under her blankets, with her knees up and legs parted. A scarlet blush tinted her face and her tongue was poking out with effort as she vigorously rubbed her damp clitoris in pleasure-inducing circular motions. She made faint grunting noises as she rubbed faster and faster, her legs quivering.

She was masturbating to thoughts of her best friend, Melodytchi; her plump squishy boobs that she'd just love to squeeze, her big curvy butt that she'd love to slap… Lovelitchi frequently had fantasies about Melodytchi but she could never confess her feelings due to the fact that Melodytchi just didn't understand anything other than platonic love.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Melodytchi was dozing peacefully. Lovelitchi had woken up extra early just to do this without her finding out, and was trying hard to be as quiet as possible. However, when Lovelitchi grinded her fist against her pussy and finally soaked the bedsheets with her sticky fluids, she accidentally let out a loud and high-pitched moan. She was in too much of a daze to realize her mistake or notice Melodytchi stirring, so after breathing heavily and feeling her heart pound for a few minutes, she started another round.

Whatever Melodytchi had been dreaming of slowly faded and her eyelids fluttered open. She noticed how early it was, but more importantly, she heard the strained squeaks and moans coming from Lovelitchi's bed. Melodytchi got out of her bed and, yawning quietly, curiously crossed the room to the large, squirming lump under the blanket. Suddenly worrying if something was wrong with Lovelitchi, she tugged the blanket off and was met with the sound of a shamed scream.

Melodytchi stared in shock at the sight before her. Lovelitchi's face was bright red with a sheen of sweat, and her underpants were around her feet. Her dress was pulled up to reveal her cum-coated hand jammed between the plush folds of her pussy. Melodytchi, being a Tamagotchi who didn't understand anything sexual, was hardly embarrassed at the situation but she was very baffled.

"Lovelitchi, what are you doing?" Melodytchi asked as Lovelitchi quickly sat up and removed her hand from between her legs.

"N-nothing!" Lovelitchi insisted, her voice a little hoarse.

Melodytchi tilted her head to one side. "Are you sure?"

Lovelitchi was just about to say yes, but then she sighed when she remembered it was bad to lie to friends. Melodytchi was old enough to understand this kind of thing. In fact, it was long overdue for Melodytchi to learn about sex but the oblivious Tamagotchi just didn't understand.

Lovelitchi cleared her throat. "You see, Melodytchi, I was masturbating." She said it clearly, though not loud enough to wake Telelin or her parents.

Melodytchi blinked. "What does that mean?"

There was a long pause. "It's where a Tamagotchi touches themselves in special areas that feel really good…" Lovelitchi explained awkwardly.

Melodytchi just kept staring. "I don't understand."

Lovelitchi groaned, not knowing how to describe it any further. "I think it's better if you try it for yourself. Inside, she was practically dying at the fact she was talking about sexual matters with Melodytchi but she tried her best not to show it.

"Okay," Melodytchi said, quickly pulling her tights and underwear to the ground. Lovelitchi stifled a gasp. Then, Melodytchi used a hand to hold up her dress, displaying her sweet little pussy. Lovelitchi felt her own pussy heat up again and she resisted the urge to let her fingers stray to between her legs. It was the first time she'd seen Melodytchi naked in that area.

"N-now, just…rub it," Lovelitchi whispered, unable to tear her eyes away.

Melodytchi used her other hand to gently rub her clitoris, up and down. Melodytchi just stood there rubbing for several seconds, not blushing, not moaning, not showing the slightest sign of arousal.

"So…how do you feel?" Lovelitchi asked.

Melodytchi shrugged but kept rubbing. Still, she did not show any signs of arousal. Lovelitchi felt strangely disappointed, but didn't know what she was expecting.

Then, Lovelitchi realized what was wrong. "You…you should probably be thinking of or looking at something sexy," Lovelitchi explained.

"Oh," Melodytchi responded. "I don't know what 'sexy' means." With that, Melodytchi gave up out of boredom, pulling her panties and tights back up. Lovelitchi wasn't very pleased about it, but she got off her bed and did the same despite the fact that her thirsty pussy was still pounding. She pondered about what to do next. She really wanted Melodytchi to successfully masturbate for the first time. What would turn Melodytchi on? Should she show Melodytchi porn?

Then, a small grin crept across Lovelitchi's face. If there was one thing better than porn, then it was watching two Tamagotchis get it off for real… especially if they were two of your best friends.

"Melodytchi, we're going to Himespetchi's house… and we're inviting Mametchi, too," Lovelitchi said.

"That sounds like fun," Melodytchi responded innocently. However, she looked at the window with an uncertain expression on her face. "But it's still super early.

"Oh, right… I forgot," Lovelitchi admitted, facepalming. "Then let's do it tonight instead."

"Okay!" Melodytchi agreed with an unsuspecting smile...


End file.
